Dear Cuddy
by Hannah Palindromes Rock
Summary: Each month after Wilson left and House died, Lisa Cuddy gets a letter. Story is complete and rather short so you may as well read it.


Dear Cuddy

By: Hannah Palindromes Rock!

Not I don't own House MD or its characters, and this is my first touchy feely fanfiction, enjoy.

Cuddy stopped outside her door, the glass one that led to her office in the hospital. All the times that Gregory House had graced her office flashed before her eyes. It was a week since Wilson had left. It was a week since House's funeral, a week since he left her life. One week.

If she hadn't been Dean of Medicine… no, if she wasn't so stubborn, she would have given herself more time to grieve. With a sigh, she pushed open the doors and entered. There was a further sinking in her heart as she truly realized that _he_ would never barge in with the soul purpose of arguing with her again. Never again.

She glanced at her desk. She didn't really want to work, in fact the desk had been entirely clean the entire week, not so much as a pen on its surface. Or at least that was how it had been every time she wandered in trying to convince herself that it was okay. Today was different. There was a single white envelope centered on the dark wooden surface.

More with shock, then anything else, Cuddy walked over and plopped down into her seat. She stared at the letter for a whole minute before picking it up and tearing down its edge.

She stared at the neatly written rows of looping letters. It was almost like calligraphy, but the font was small and quick paced.

It read:

_I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep._

Dear Cuddy,

I've never been one for poems, but here's another for you.

_Hope is the thing with feathers that perches in the soul…_

Yeah, poems are rubbish. I 'm sorry I'm no longer there, but the road was calling my name. I have so much to do and no time to do it. Just don't give up. I may come back and visit before the end, so don't move away. I on the other hand will be impossible to reach; I've decided to travel. I haven't been staying in the same place for more than a few days.

I miss everyone, but this is how I want to spend the next five months. That's how long they say I have. I hope they're wrong. Until they are right though, I'm going to do what I never had time to until now.

Stay strong, I hope to see you.

-Nemo

Tears traced there way down Lisa's cheeks, _I wish you were here Wilson, I miss you too._

A month later, another letter appeared on Cuddy's desk. The same handwriting greeted her.

Dear Cuddy,

This trip has truly been a blast, I feel great. I've trekked over a lot of America in that time. More than you might think was physically possible. I don't want to talk too much about that though, I want to talk about you.

I know it's hard not having me there when you need me, but I wouldn't be happy if I had stayed. I hope the gang is doing well. I'm still planning on coming back. Someday, though I'm not sure exactly when. Please. Know that it's all going to be alright, things have turned out better than I had hoped. I just want everyone to be happy, with or without me.

-Nemo

Cuddy smiled through her watery eyes.

The next month came with the third letter:

Dear Cuddy,

I have made it far down west, past the Rocky Mountains. I timed it perfectly in order to miss the winter on the over pass. It would have been to cold for my motorcycle.

I was recently in Yellowstone. The geysers reminded me of you. They were colorful, but only truly beautiful when they went off. I hope you're smiling at this. It's something I thought the old House would say.

I wish I could stay in one place long enough to get a reply from you, but I don't think I'd have the heart to read it and I have so much more to see. I just have to hope, and pray, that you and the others are well. Rachel too. Tell her I miss her too. Until next month, Lisa.

-Nemo

The fourth letter was both excitedly awaited and dreaded. One more month and Wilson could be dead.

Dear Cuddy,

This is just about it, I'm hoping to send you two more letters before the end. The rest of the 'America tour' was cut short. The old world suddenly was more interesting. Still traveling over here though. Figure that this month and the next are free game, and I'd like to go back home though. Guess I'll just see what happens.

Sorry this letter is even shorter than the previous ones, but it's story is the same. So's it's ending. It's okay Lisa. 'Life is so difficult it kills you', my life is certainly not one to be disappointed by.

-Nemo

Once again, Cuddy's eyes watered. She had visited House's grave recently, the though of losing Wilson pushed her over. _I won't say good bye until he does_.

The fifth letter came at the beginning of Wilson's last month.

Dear Cuddy,

Traveling has been really tiring lately. I don't know if it's because this is the last month or just because my resolve is faltering. I'm still on schedule though and at the end of the month I'll be back in the States. England is amazing. I really like London.

I'll see you soon, or not. I'm not sure any more. I still miss you.

-Nemo

Lisa numbly went to bed. _I miss you Wilson, and House._

There was another letter. The handwriting was different, messier, but it's tone was the same.

Dear Cuddy,

This is the last letter. Goodbye.

- (signed) Doctor James Wilson Oncology.

Lisa sobbed and put this letter with all the others. The next day she arrange for Wilson's body to be buried besides House's. He had passed away in New York, having landed the day before returning from England. The accounts were that he had gone out peacefully in his sleep. For this, Cuddy was greatful.

Six Months Later…

Lisa Cuddy was going through mail in the office, there had been no more letters. She deftly ripped the edge off the envelope in her hands and pulled out a single page. The writing was familiar.

Dear Cuddy,

I said I would come to see you. I'm visiting Wilson tomorrow, please come.

-Nemo

Lisa starred at the letter… Wilson was dead; she'd identified the body. Who was writing? Dazed she opened a drawer and pulled out six identical envelopes. Struck with emotion, she reread through them. All but one were signed 'Nemo'. Only one was signed 'James Wilson', and it's font was different.

Cuddy walked slowly toward the twin graves, Wilson's was slightly lighter colored. House's was darker. There was a man laying on the grass beneath the headstone. His arms were folded to pillow his head and his eyes were closed. Shaggy Grey hair hung over his face. There was a nametag on his chest. 'Nemo' it read in practiced letters.

"Hello." Cuddy said hesitantly. The man opened his eyes and stood up, using the headstone to help himself up. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he turned to look at her. "My Cuddy!" He said, "you're just as lovely as ever." His voice was rough, but his tone was light.

"House?" Cuddy whispered. With a smile, the man reached down and retrieved a cane from behind the stone. "In the flesh." He replied.

Cuddy smiled, then giggled, then cried. She embraced him as she laughed and cried. "Your hair is so long." She said finally. Greg shrugged, "so's yours."

That was all the proof she needed. He was back.


End file.
